


A Sock and a Shoe

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daniel Jackson informed me that I should inquire of you about this subject.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sock and a Shoe

“A sock and a shoe, or a sock and a sock?”

“What?” 

“Daniel Jackson informed me that I should inquire of you about this subject.” 

“About my socks.”

“Specifically about in which order you put them on.”

“Just how did this come up in the conversation?”

“I had asked Dr. Jackson to explain the meaning behind the saying _‘We all put our pants on the same way’_ and he began to explain the different cultural idioms associated with getting dressed.”

“And he told you to ask me about – “

“A sock and a sock or a shoe and a shoe.He said the Air Force had very detailed regulations about how one was to be dressed.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He also told me I should inquire about the debate regarding boxers and – “

“I am _**so**_ going to shoot him…”  



End file.
